Dirty Little Secret
by Amoenus Cordis
Summary: Naruto X Hinata and a lot of betrayal. A song fiction with Dirty Little Secret by the All American Rejects has a little Neji x Hinata, don't be mean if you don't like my pairings please.


"Naruto-kun," whispers Hinata,"I have to tell you something…."

"What?" asks a rather confused Naruto," But, could you hurry up I'm going to the movies with Sakura-chan." She takes a deep breathe and dives in.

_**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
**_

After a 10 second kiss Naruto gasps and manages to stammer out, "H-H-Hinata what was that?!" "Naruto I'm sorry! But, I'm sick of this, sick of watching you and Sakura together!"

_**  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
**_

"But, what do you want?! I love her! I'll do anything just leave me alone!" he shouted suddenly angry. "You give me you and I will keep it my secret," she whispered so faintly that he could barely hear. "Fine if it makes you happy, take whatever you want as long as it stays between us!" She nods and takes what she's always wanted.

_**  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
**_

**2 months later:**

"Naruto-kun c-can I speak to you alone, please?"

"Sure Hinata what's up?" said Naruto.

"Naruto I-I-I-I-I am p-p-p-"stammered Hinata before she was cut off by Naruto saying," You're pregnant."

"Hai"

"How could you fing do this to me?!?" yelled Naruto.

"I'm sorry; I thought you would like to know. I know I can never tell who the father is. I already talked to Neji; he's prepared to protect me and my child."

"Good!" he yelled then stalked back to Sakura.

Hinata left to mutterings of," Naruto, what's wrong?"

_**  
Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**_

_**  
**_**8 Months, 10 Hours, 23 Minutes, and 10 Seconds Later:**

"Push Hina-Chan, push,'' urged Neji, "you can do it!"

"Hai, Neji-ken." She said drawing out syllables as waves of pain hit her.

_**  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
**_

**In the Waiting Room:**

Naruto paced she wasn't worried about Hinata, just that she might spill who the father is or that thing she was giving birth to would look like him and thus ruin his hard won relationship with Sakura.

_**  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
**_

It was a beautiful baby girl with raven hair, pale as her mother and surrogate father (Neji); the only sign of her idiot of a father were her blue eyes, which, in the style of the Hyuuga family, were pupil-less. _****_

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  


Slowly, yet steadily Ani grew to be the prodigy that Neji was and still managed to remind everyone of Naruto with the eye shading and her never-ending antics. Neji married his dream girl and doted on his adopted daughter. She was one of the Leafs most prized kunichi.

_**  
Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out  
**_

Naruto and Sakura didn't last, so he ended up living in a box because when he got to be with Sakura he ditched the ninja lifestyle and neither Hinata nor Naruto will forget their deal…

_**  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret) **_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?


End file.
